


法师 无视角

by AM_Esther



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 废料
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_Esther/pseuds/AM_Esther
Summary: r18。色情描写注意。





	法师 无视角

把自己作到坑里的，该有二十多岁的男性法师。

把全身上下脱到只剩袍子的时候，在客厅沙发坐了下来，连并双脚也一起分开搭在边沿。  
桌上的苹果丰艳红润。这样明媚的一个下午，更适合享用完一颗多汁的苹果，然后再泡进实验室，或者书房。  
而不是……这样。

那里干涩而紧闭，对一切侵入的东西都毫不欢迎，包括自己的手指。小心翼翼动作的同时，好像有那么几下，听见了自己被放大的心音。怎么可能完成呢？更合理的解释是，那种法术当真就是如此用心险恶，让中招的人以最奇怪最不堪的方式死去。让人受尽折磨而痛苦死去的法术有那么多，为什么偏偏选择最诡异的一种？  
……想来自己的灵魂被恶魔吞噬之时，那个早就被自己片成片的法师已经不得超生。  
被施了油腻术的手指变得黏黏腻腻，虽还存留着滞涩感，却也能勉强挤进体内，重复着在体内辗转，分合扣挖的动作。如同自己的认知，性交是机械而枯燥的过程，现在发现，理所应当地，连带事前准备也一样。不需要镜子也能知道，此刻自己的表情，厌烦的，隐忍的，半阖着眼，眉头紧皱。  
指关节不知道划过了哪里。从最脆弱的体内，传散到全身的感觉，酸麻酥痒。毫无准备的身体没能拦住脱口而出的喘息，出口的声音模模糊糊，介于呻吟与尖叫之间。除去最开始被无意蹭到的颤抖，意识到发生了什么之后，身体自己不受控制地颤栗起来。那一瞬间，自己失去了对于法师最重要的理智。  
尊严扫地。  
抽出手指蜷坐在沙发上，看着被带出来的液体亮晶晶地弄脏了沙发，羞赧地扭过了头，把脸紧紧埋进臂弯里。

浴室里的水声停了。  
“你得承认……”张嘴以告诫地语气对自己说话，碍于发颤的舌尖把一句事实打得支离破碎。  
自己对接下来要发生的事情，感到恐惧。


End file.
